The Diary
by rizd.o12
Summary: "Sejak saat pertama aku menulis disini, rasanya jiwaku tak pernah tenang. Aku melihat masa depanku saat itu. Masa depanku yang tak bersamamu. Masa depanku yang hanya tersisa sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar melihat itu" Short fanfic of Cho Kyuhyun (SJ) and Lee Daehyun (OC)


**Title: The Diary**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**- Lee Daehyun (OC)**

**- Seo Joohyun (SNSD)**

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Summary:**

**_"Sejak saat pertama aku menulis disini, rasanya jiwaku tak pernah tenang. Aku melihat masa depanku saat itu. Masa depanku yang tak bersamamu. Masa depanku yang hanya tersisa sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar melihat itu"_**

**__****Just oneshoot and it's too short I think :D**

**Ini fanfiction yang udah lamaaaaa banget aku tulis tapi gak berani mempublikasikannya. hehe.**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun membuka lembar pertama dari sebuah diary berwarna coklat muda. Dibacanya rangkaian kata dalam kertas warna hijau itu. Matanya tampak merah dan tergenang oleh air mata..

_23 Mei 2010_

_Mataku tak bisa terpejam malam ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiranku. Aku takut. Apa benar aku akan kehilangan semuanya?_

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang dibacanya itu. Seketika ingatannya muncul.

_-Flashback-_

_23 Mei 2010_

_"Daehyun-ah..bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita pergi?", Kyuhyun bertanya pada kekasihnya. Daehyun tak lantas menjawab. "Mianhae oppa, nanti malam aku sudah ada janji dengan eomma", jawab Daehyun dengan wajah murung. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipi Daehyun. "Gwaenchana chagi..kita bisa pergi lain hari"._

_Kyuhyun dan Daehyun berpisah. Ada raut sedih di wajah Daehyun sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_Malam harinya, Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi Daehyun untuk memastikan keadaannya, tapi ia tak jua berhasil. Daehyun sengaja membiarkan ponselnya berdering berkali-kali karena telepon dari Kyuhyun tak jua ia jawab._

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca lembar selanjutnya. Diary itu ditulis dari belakang ke depan. Mirip seperti dalam Al-Qur'an.

Masih pada kertas yang berwarna hijau..

_24 Mei 2010_

_Perasaanku semakin kacau! Terlalu berpikir negatif pada hal itu! Amnesia! Aku ingin amnesia dan melupakan semuanya!_

Kyuhyun kembali mengingat masa lalunya..

_-Flashback-_

_24 Mei 2010_

_"Yoboseyo! Chagi, kenapa tadi malam aku tak bisa menghubungimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Daehyun di ujung telepon. Daehyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Wae? Oppa mengkhawatirkanku? Gwaenchana oppa. Tadi malam aku tidur cepat jadi telepon dari oppa aku abaikan", jawab Daehyun. "Jeongmal? Kemarin aku lihat wajahmu begitu sedih. Apa ada masalah?", Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Daehyun. "Eobseo oppa..gwaenchana.."_

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca diary yang ia pegang. Kali ini tulisan di diary itu ditulis pada bulan yang berbeda.

_10 September 2010_

_Hari ini memang sudah terpaut jauh dari hari itu. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut. Haruskah aku selalu mengawasi langkahku?_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_28 September 2010_

_Aku benar-benar merasa semakin kecil dan hilang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku memiliki dia yang begitu ku cintai.._

Pikiran Kyuhyun kembali mengarah ke masa lalu..

_-Flashback-_

_28 September 2010_

_Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Daehyun ketika mereka jalan berdua. Tapi Daehyun menghindari tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan membicarakan suatu hal._

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terlihat berpikir keras. Lalu memutuskan untuk kembali membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_12 Oktober 2010_

_Kebodohan! Bukankah aku ingin menghindar? Bukankah aku ingin mengabaikan? Tapi apa ini?_

Lagi-lagi masa lalu muncul dalam benak Kyuhyun.

_-Flashback-_

_12 Oktober 2010_

_"Oppa..neomu bogoshipo..", suara Daehyun terdengar manja dari ujung telepon. "Ya! Kita baru satu hari tak bertemu, kau sudah merindukanku?", Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi evilnya._

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun membuka lagi lembar diary nya..

_3 Desember 2010_

_Aku berusaha untuk lari dan menempatkan penggantiku di tempat yang seharusnya. Apakah aku salah?_

Kyuhyun termenung sejenak. Mencoba memahami semua yang terjadi. Lalu ingatan tentang masa lalunya kembali muncul.

_-Flashback-_

_3 Desember 2010_

_"Annyeonghaseyo..Seohyun imnida", seorang gadis yang datang bersama Daehyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. "Lucu sekali kan oppa? Kita bertiga sama-sama bernama 'Hyun'. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?", Daehyun berbicara dengan nada ceria namun ditanggapi dengan ekspresi datar oleh Kyuhyun._

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya dan lanjut membaca lembar berikutnya.

_15 Januari 2011_

_Aku hilang..aku lenyap..selamat tinggal.._

Baru saja Kyuhyun berbaring di atas ranjangnya, ia langsung bangkit lagi setelah membaca selarik kalimat itu. Air matanya juga menetes deras. Air mata yang sedari tadi memang sudah tertahan.

_-Flashback-_

_15 Januari 2011_

_Pagi ini, Kyuhyun bangun dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringatnya juga bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya gemetar. Ia lantas mencoba menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Lalu ia tersenyum lega setelah ia berhasil berbicara dengan orang itu._

_-Flashback end-_

Kyuhyun membuka lembar selanjutnya, tapi kosong. Ia lanjutkan membuka lembar demi lembar, tapi tetap kosong. Hingga akhirnya tiba di kertas yang berwarna ungu dan ia dapati tulisan lagi. Ternyata lanjutan dari tulisan dari tanggal 15 Januari 2011.

_15 Januari 2011_

_Setiap malam aku menulis diary ini dengan pikiran kalut. Sejak saat pertama aku menulis disini, rasanya jiwaku tak pernah tenang. Aku melihat masa depanku saat itu. Masa depanku yang tak bersamamu. Masa depanku yang hanya tersisa sebentar saja. Aku benar-benar melihat itu._

_Ungu, orang bilang ini warna kesendirian. Dan benar, aku merasa sendirian malam ini. Ini malam terakhir aku menulis disini. Menulis untuk sisa kesendirianku, menulis untuk sisa kesedihanku, dan menulis untukmu.._

_Jiwaku tersiksa sejak malam itu. Haruskah aku melihat lenyapnya diriku sendiri? Haruskah aku melihat kesendirianku? Haruskah aku meninggalkanmu? Jahatkah aku? Dosakah aku?_

Air mata Kyuhyun terus mengalir. Ia teringat pada kejadian tanggal 16 Januari 2011..

_-Flashback-_

_Kyuhyun bersemangat hari ini. Ia ingin melamar Daehyun dan mengajaknya menikah. Dipandanginya cincin yang berhiaskan sapphire blue di atasnya. Ya, sapphire blue memang warna favorit Daehyun, jadi pasti Daehyun menyukainya._

_Kyuhyun berlarian kecil menuju mobilnya. Ia segera memacu mobilnya untuk menemui kekasihnya._

_Di tempat lain.._

_Daehyun terlihat berdiri di halte bus. Ia akan pergi menuju tempat yang direncanakan bersama Kyuhyun. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, dan terlihat meneteskan air mata. Tapi itu tak lama, ia segera tersenyum kembali._

_Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menunggu di taman tempat mereka akan bertemu. Sama seperti Daehyun, ia juga melihat jam tangannya. Namun ia tak menangis, ia justru tersenyum dan tak sabar ingin bertemu Daehyun. Ia mengambil kotak cincinnya dari saku celananya. Malang, kotak cincin itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dan terbuka. Cincin itu keluar dari kotaknya. Kyuhyun segera memungut cincin itu dan mendapati bahwa sapphire blue yang ada di cincin itu terlepas dan pecah berkeping-keping. Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar dan merasakan hal yang tak menyenangkan._

_Di halte bus.._

_Banyak orang berkumpul di halte itu. Sebuah bus telihat menabrak halte itu dan menghancurkannya. Daehyun, dimana Daehyun? Seorang gadis yang memakai gaun putih terlihat terkapar disana. Gaun putihnya sudah penuh dengan darah. Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah..._

_"Apa? Kau pasti bercanda! Ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemuiku! Jadi mana mungkin Daehyun meninggal?", Kyuhyun terlihat marah pada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Ia tak percaya, tapi tangannya terus bergetar. "Tidak mungkin..", suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lirih. Ia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya dan kakinya lemas bagai tanpa tulang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun terjatuh. Masih diratapinya cincin yang telah hancur itu. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan kesedihan di hatinya. Ia menangis dan berteriak di taman itu. Bukan karena cincinnya telah hancur, tapi karena hatinya yang hancur. Daehyun telah pergi..._

_-Flashback end-_

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar kencang. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah dan air matanya masih saja keluar. Dibukanya dengan cepat lembar demi lembar kertas dalam diary yang sudah basah karena air matanya itu, dan sampailah ia pada selembar kertas pink. Satu-satunya lembar warna pink di diary itu..

_15 Januari 2011_

_Pink..saatnya aku bicara tentang kebahagiaan dan bukan lagi tentang kesendirian. Orang bilang warna pink bisa membawa ketenangan, apa oppa merasa tenang sekarang?_

_Aku tak ingin oppa merasa sendiri seperti kertas pink ini. Aku ingin oppa jalani hidup dengan baik seperti saat kita masih bersama. Mungkin aku jahat dan egois karena seenaknya menentukan orang yang mungkin akan menggantikan posisiku. Tapi, meskipun oppa tak memilih Seohyun, bisakah ia menjadi temanmu? Aku tak ingin oppa merasa kesepian.._

_Oppa..tahukah kenapa aku menulis diary ini dari belakang dan bukan dari depan? Itu karena aku ingin lembar-lembar yang membuatmu menangis itu ada di belakang. Aku ingin semua itu kau lupakan. Dan aku ingin lembar ini berada di depan dan membuatmu senang. Seperti dalam kehidupanmu, aku ingin oppa meletakkanku di belakang sebagai masa lalu, dan aku ingin oppa meletakkan orang yang baru sebagai masa depanmu._

_Oppa..jika oppa yang meninggalkanku, pasti aku juga akan sedih dan terus menangis. Tapi, bukankah oppa adalah orang yang lebih kuat dariku? Oppa harus segera bangkit.._

_Seperti lembar-lembar dalam diary ini, hidup ini penuh warna. Tergantung bagaimana cara memaknai setiap warnanya. Jangan memaknai kepergianku sebagai sebuah akhir, anggap saja itu sebagai awal. Sobeklah lembar demi lembar yang sebelumnya telah oppa baca, lalu buanglah lembar-lembar itu. Juga, buanglah aku dari hatimu..dan jalani hidup baru._

_Oppa..aku beruntung karena aku bisa tahu hari kematianku sehingga aku bisa menulis diary ini untukmu. Tapi, aku jauh lebih beruntung karena aku pernah memilikimu. Sekarang, aku sudah pergi dengan tenang, dan akan merasa beruntung lagi jika kau melupakanku. Aku akan bahagia.._

_Oppa..selamat tinggal. Hiduplah dengan tenang dengan orang-orang yang masih kau miliki. Saranghae.._

Kyuhyun berteriak membaca paragraf demi paragraf yang menguak semua rahasia Daehyun. Kepergian yang Daehyun ketahui, tapi tak sedikitpun diketahui oleh Kyuhyun. "Kau merencanakannya? Kau tahu kapan kau akan pergi tapi kau tak berpamitan denganku? Ini caramu?", Kyuhyun berteriak pada diary itu.

Kyuhyun terus menangis dan berteriak. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali membaca lembar terakhir dalam diary itu. "Jadi, kau sudah bahagia disana? Jika kau memang sudah bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia disini. Kau ingin aku menyobek dan membuang diary ini? Baik, akan kulakukan. Kau ingin aku melupakanmu? Tidak akan! Aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik tanpa harus melupakanmu. Kau milikku, selamanya..", Kyuhyun mencium diary itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian menyobek semua lembar di dalamnya, kecuali lembar pink yang mungkin bisa menenangkannya..seperti kata Daehyun.

**-the end-**

**Review please :)**


End file.
